gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type
MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type (aka Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type) is a variant of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type and first appeared in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics Controlled by a pilot and a gunner, the Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type is a long-range bombardment variant of the Tieren Ground Type.Gundam 00 Official Website Profile PageDefunct Gundam 00 English Official Website Profile Page'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' BookMobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 3 Its primary weapon is the 300mm x 50 caliber smoothbore gun mounted at the top of the mobile suit that can attack enemy units from outside their own firing range, and is effective against both enemy bases and mobile suits. A spike-like anchor on the back of the waist can be deployed to reduce the recoil of this huge gun.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book Besides the smoothbore gun, the Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type also has two shields on its legs. The mono-eye camera in the Tieren Ground Type's head is shifted to the chest and doubled, one mounted on each side of the chest. As a support unit and the heaviest amongst all the Tieren Ground Type's variants, the Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type has low mobility and is normally accompanied by escort machines during combat operations. Armaments ;*300mm x 50 Caliber Smoothbore Gun :Mounted at the top of the mobile suit, this huge gun is designed for long-range bombardment. It has a maximum firing range of 40km and an effective range of 20km. It can attack enemy units from outside their own firing range, and is effective against both enemy bases and mobile suits. The gun uses 4 rounds magazine. A spike-like anchor mounted on the back of the waist is deployed when firing this huge gun to reduce its powerful recoil. However, doing so reduces the mobile suit's mobility to almost zero. ;*Leg Shield :A shield is mounted on each of the Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type's leg to enhance its defensive power. The shields seem to be the same as the one mounted on the Tieren Ground Type's left leg. History Multiple Tieren Long-Range Cannon Types were deployed on the island of Ceylon, providing fire support for the Tamil Tiger's MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Types that were fighting against the Sinhalese's MSER-04 Anfs. When Celestial Being intervened in the conflict, the Tieren Long-Range Cannon Types and their Tieren Ground Type escorts were quickly destroyed by the GN-002 Gundam Dynames. The other Tieren Ground Types and Anfs were mostly destroyed by the GN-001 Gundam Exia, except for those that retreated. A larger number of Tieren Long-Range Cannon Types were deployed during the joint military exercise in the Taklamakan Desert, which was actually a trap set up by the HRL, Union and AEU to capture the Celestial Being's four Gundams. They provided fire support for the allied mobile suits during the 15 hours long battle against the Gundams. Picture Gallery Tieren Long Range Type.jpg|After firing 300mm x 50 Caliber Smoothbore Gun Notes References External links *Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type on MAHQ.net